


Sixteen

by Kuroimachi



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Time, Birthday Sex, Cherry - Freeform, First Time, M/M, Rimming, older Ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has been waiting a long time for this particular gift.</p><p>Sebastian finally gives him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pair, I hope I've done them justice.
> 
> I know sometimes the odd word in, for instance, Japanese, can sit a little uncomfortably in a piece of writing but I'm just so used to Sebastian calling Ciel "bocchan" and I enjoy the sound of the word so much it just had to be a feature of this story between them.

 

_“You are not old enough to know what you’re asking me for, bocchan.”_

_“Oh? I’m old enough to give you my soul, but not my body?”_

~*~

September

Ciel languished in the large claw-footed bathtub, watching the steam rise off of his skin, swirling up into the air in milky ribbons. He glanced witheringly to his right where Sebastian stood folding his master’s clothes, piling them neatly on the sideboard.

 “When will I be too old for this treatment, I wonder?” Ciel drawled, his voice disturbing the thick, warm silence of the room.

 “Too old for what, my lord?” Sebastian answered, purposefully obtuse in his reply. He had grown somewhat tired of this same conversation, the thread of it having woven its way in and out of their daily lives for the past two years. Sometimes it exploded between them in spiteful, uncouth bellowing. Sometimes, like this evening, it slithered out in calm snide words.

  “Too old for you to bathe me, dress me?” Ciel’s clear, blue eye flashed sideways again at the demon. “Undress me?”

“I’m not sure I understand what my master is asking.” Sebastian pretended to looked puzzled by the line of questioning. “It is not a matter of age, I simply do what is required of me as your attentive servant. That is the-”

“Butler aesthetic.” Ciel mocked. Sebastian smirked and rolled his eyes, turning back to finish folding the clothes he had been attending to.

 “It seems my master finds me tired and predictable. I wonder, if he already knows my answers, why does he ask?” Sebastian heard the slosh of water moving behind him.

 “Towel.” Ciel demanded flatly, standing in the cooling bath water with his arms held slightly aloft, waiting to be obeyed. Sebastian lifted a large, white towel from the shelf above him and turned back. As he moved towards his master, he considered the boy in front of him. No longer quite so boyish. At fifteen years of age, his limbs had lengthened somewhat and his body had lost some its childish softness. The firelight glowed softly on his damp skin as gleaming rivulets of water slid down his arms, his narrow hips, slender thighs. Sebastian wrapped the fluffy towel around Ciel’s body, ruffling it through his hair to dry off the soft black locks.

 Ciel’s hands shot suddenly out from beneath the folds of the towel and fisted in his butler’s shirt, pulling him forward sharply and pressing their lips together hard, his eyes squeezed shut. Sebastian exhaled gently, but remained impassive. Feeling the unmoving lips beneath his, Ciel pulled back, his eyes fluttering open to take in the unchanging countenance in front of him. He felt white-hot rage pulse inside of him then; his eyes narrowed and his lips curled back to bare sharp little angry teeth.

The sound of Ciel’s hand striking Sebastian’s face echoed off the tiled walls. The demon’s eyes glowed soft scarlet for a moment and then he turned away silently to fetch his master’s robe. Ciel’s shoulders sagged, the anger leaving his body all at once.

That was the end of the conversation that time.

~*~

November

The thick darkness of the hours after midnight and before dawn wrapped itself around the Phantomhive manor. Night time stillness hung in the air disturbed only by the steady ticking of a clock, the soft snores of the chef and the gardener in their beds.

Bare feet padded almost silently through the plush carpeted hallways and down cold flagstone steps before coming to rest in front of a door. The chill night air crawled up Ciel’s bare arms and legs and his heart fluttered against his sternum. His pale fingers slipped gently over the brass door handle as he steeled himself to enter the room.

Inside, the moonlight broke the darkness; it poured in through the uncovered window bathing everything in a ghostly glow. Ciel’s eyes fell on the prostrate figure of Sebastian, lying deathly still beneath the modest coverings of his bed. His skin was so translucently pale, Ciel imagined he could see the blood moving about in his veins beneath it. His deep voice rumbled through the silence.

“Is there something you need, my lord?” he asked without opening his eyes. Ciel’s voice caught in his throat, he felt the words stick thickly in his neck; he turned as if to disappear back through the door, but, at the last moment, closed it quietly instead. The icy cold of the butler’s room permeated Ciel’s skin.

“I can’t sleep.” He whispered through chattering teeth.

“Then let us return you to your bed and I will sit by you until you can sleep again, bocchan.”

“You haven’t called me that in forever, Sebastian.” The butler smiled in the dark.

“Please, give me a moment to attire myself suitably and I will accompany you back to your cha-”

“I want to stay here!” Ciel barked angrily. Sebastian had made to sit up, but was stilled by the outburst. He looked at the trembling boy, at his deep, lapis eye shining in the moonlight; he pulled the bedcovers back for his master. Ciel blinked in surprise, but wasted no time in climbing onto the bed, shocked at his unexpected victory and wanting to situate himself before Sebastian could consider his actions too carefully. Ciel slid down onto the mattress warmed by his butler’s body heat and took Sebastian’s wrist in his hand pulling both his arm and the covers over himself at once.

“You must sleep now, bocchan.” Sebastian whispered hotly against his ear. Ciel closed his eyes. He revelled in the feel of fiery hot skin pressed against him.

“I always imagined you slept in your uniform, Sebastian.” The boy said sleepily. The demon butler’s lips curled up into an amused grin and he let out small huff of mirth. Ciel fell asleep breathing in Sebastian’s scent with every soft inhale.

~*~

December

 

“Good morning, my lord.” Sebastian drew back the curtains of his master’s bedroom letting in the crisp winter light. “Happy birthday.”

“Nngh.” Ciel stirred and opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. “Yes, thank you, Sebastian.”  He groggily pawed a sleep-weakened hand at the air in search of a morning cup of tea.

“How does cake for breakfast sound, my lord?” Sebastian said in a low voice bending down to his master’s ear. “It is a special occasion after all.” Ciel’s eyes lit up as Sebastian uncovered a piece of rich chocolate cake on a small silver platter. The birthday boy sat up in bed, supported by an array of pillows and cushions, sipping tea and eating his cake.

 “What is my schedule for the day, Sebastian?” Ciel asked as Sebastian moved about the room preparing an outfit and clearing aside some of the breakfast things.

 “Well, we shall get you cleaned up and dressed. You will of course be subjected to the cruel celebrations Miss Elizabeth and the staff enjoy inflicting on you.” Sebastian smirked and Ciel smiled wryly. “If I may, sir, I wondered if I might prepare a special dinner for you this evening.”

 “Special..?”

“In honour of the day, bocchan.”

 “That’s a tad sentimental of you isn’t it, Sebastian?” The butler shrugged without looking at his master. A small smile curled his lips.

~*~

Dinner

 Sebastian had outdone himself. In all their time together Ciel had never known the demon butler prepare a feast quite like the one that evening. Everything seemed somehow more decadent, somehow more beautiful than it ever had before. The mansion was suspiciously quiet after the music and dancing and laughter of earlier in the day. Ciel had not seen hide nor hair of any of the other staff since Sebastian had sat him down in the dining room. The dining room, which was currently aglow in the warm candlelight from the candelabras; it glistened off of the crystal candlesticks, off of the wine glasses and the decanter.

 “Some dessert, my lord?”

 “Sebastian, if I eat anymore I fear I will be sick.”

“Oh I think you can manage a little piece, bocchan.” Sebastian said with a devilish smirk playing on his lips. The butler lifted a shining silver lid from the last plate and there, glittering, sat the most delicious looking black forest gateau. The chocolate gleamed almost black, the cream was like a thick layer of clouds and the cherries were the most perfect Ciel had ever laid eyes on and as he looked at them he realised how much they reminded him of a certain pair of ruby-red eyes.

Sebastian cut a piece of the cake and place it in front of his master. Then, bending down so close his lips brushed Ciel’s ear, he whispered, “Enjoy.” Ciel shrank away from the hot breath on his face and forked the first bit of cake.

“Uh, Sebastian…” Ciel paused with the cake centimetres from his lips.

“Yes, bocchan?”

“Why don’t you have a piece too? I’d…I’d like you to.” Sebastian opened his mouth for a moment to protest, but then seemed to reconsider and, instead, reached a gloved hand out to the cake on his master’s plate. Delicately, he plucked a cherry from where it sat atop the cream and popped it into his mouth. Ciel watched his butler’s unusual table manners with a curious eyebrow raised. However, his brows all but disappeared when Sebastian lifted his fingers to his mouth again a few moments later and removed something.

“Excuse me, my lord, I’m going to go and draw your bath.” As he turned to leave, without saying anything further, the butler placed what he had taken from his lips on the very edge of Ciel’s plate. The boy looked down upon a cherry stem tied in a perfect little knot. He felt the blush rise quickly to his cheeks.

When he looked up again Sebastian had gone, leaving only the shimmering candlelight.

~*~

Bath

There was a quiet between them that felt thick with secret words. Ciel continued to eye Sebastian suspiciously from where he sat in the hot, soapy water and Sebastian continued to behave perfectly normally.

“Did you have an enjoyable day, my lord?” Sebastian asked, drawing a small wooden stool up to the bath tub and perching on it. He had removed his tailcoat, waistcoat and gloves, and rolled his sleeves up, neatly, to his elbows.

“It was tolerable,” Ciel smiled, “what are you doing?” he looked questioningly at his butler sitting so close by.

 “I’m going to wash your hair, my master,”

“Sebastian. I can’t remember the last time you did that for me!” Ciel almost laughed at the absurdity of it.

“As I remember, you refused to let me do it anymore…but, if you have no objections, bocchan, I would like you to indulge me in this particular form of servitude tonight.” Sebastian placed his hands on Ciel’s head firmly and began to lather up his wet hair. Once sufficiently full of silky foam, Ciel felt a change in the butler’s ministrations. Sebastian began to slowly massage his master’s head, his fingertips pressing into his scalp with just the right amount of pressure. When he scraped his black fingernails down the short hairs at the nape of Ciel’s neck, it sent a shiver all over his body. Ciel closed his eyes and relented to being treated to the unusual attentions. Eventually, when the boy had all but fallen asleep in the water, Sebastian rinsed the soap from his hair and fetched a towel.

Ciel looked up sleepily from the tub at his butler who held the towel open ready to receive him. With great effort he heaved himself out of the water and stepped over the edge of the bath and into the folds of the towel, which Sebastian wrapped around him. The butler guided his master over to stand in front of the fire whilst he dried him off. He began, as he always did, by ruffling his master’s hair; he then gently mopped the droplets of water from his face, slid the towel down Ciel’s delicate neck and shoulders, and then down the left arm all the way to his fingertips. When Sebastian came to the hand of the right arm he left it pillowed by his own underneath the towel, held aloft between them. Slowly, so slowly, he lifted Ciel’s arm up towards his lips and laid a gentle kiss on his master’s hand.

Ciel stood there dumb, unmoving. Sebastian watched his master carefully for any change in expression, his dark red eyes glinting in the firelight. Ciel’s fingers twitched and he lifted them to Sebastian’s mouth to run the water-softened pads along his lips.

 “Sebas-” The Butler took the boy’s wrist in his firm grip and kissed along the delicate skin there, feeling the pulse fluttering beneath. He closed his eyes and scraped his teeth over the sensitive area making Ciel gasp and sway on his feet. He kissed his way up warm, smooth skin, all the while drawing Ciel close to him, one of his arms snaking around the small of his back. They were so close to one another, Ciel stood on his tip-toes bringing the pair nose-to-nose, they panted warm air into each other’s mouths, but Sebastian had stilled – he would go no further.

“If this is what you want, my lord, you may have it. I believe you know what it is you are asking for. I have realised that you have not really been a child for a long time. I will not harm you, this, I trust, you know.” Sebastian breathed the words over Ciel’s lips, they made his stomach tighten and his head swim. He anchored himself to Sebastian, fingers wound tightly in the butler’s silky hair. This was his chance. He was getting what he wanted. All he had to do was take it.

Ciel crushed his mouth to Sebastian’s hard and ungracefully, years’ worth of wanting pouring off of him. He moaned desperately at the sensation, at the fulfilment, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue against Sebastian’s who met it eagerly. For a while it was messy, all hot, open mouths, tongues, saliva and teeth. Ciel pulled back clutching at the front of his butler’s shirt and gasping for air.

“Sebastian, I…” If he hadn’t already have been flushed, the taller man might have noticed his cheeks reddening; as Ciel came back into his head, he became painfully aware he was naked and hard against the trouser leg of Sebastian’s suit.

“Would you like me to take you to bed, master?” Ciel could do nothing but nod deliriously. Sebastian moved swiftly, supporting the younger man’s shoulders and legs, he took him into his arms and carried him towards the bedroom.

 “You haven’t done this for a long time either.” Ciel smiled into Sebastian’s neck, kissing and licking up around the butler’s ears.

“Hm.” Sebastian replied, trying not to lose his concentration to his master’s wayward little mouth.

Sebastian laid Ciel down onto the bed and stepped back to admire the sight he made, all smooth skin and slender limbs, spread enticingly across the deep blue bedcovers. Ciel peered up, almost coyly, from beneath the fine strands of dark hair that fell across his eyes.

“Undress for me, Sebastian.” The butler smirked and a darkly seductive look crossed his features.

“Certainly, my lord.” Sebastian slipped his shoes and socks off and toed them underneath the bed. He then slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time over each one until it hung loose at his shoulders and tapered down to where it was still tucked into his trousers. Once untucked, he let it slip from him altogether and Ciel licked his lips unconsciously at the taught marble torso on display to him.

“The trousers too.” Ciel urged, a little too eagerly. Sebastian smirked and nodded his head in acquiescence, making a show of sliding his hands down his chest and stomach to the front of his trousers. He gave the visible bulge there a firm squeeze that had Ciel’s mouth moaning and his eyelashes fluttering. From there, Sebastian undid the fastenings of the trousers and let them fall from his hips to unveil his thick, hard cock. Wishing to draw things out no longer, the demon stepped out of the trousers and crawled onto the bed, kneeling over his prone master and claiming his mouth in a brutal assault of lips and tongue.

Ciel felt wild with want, he pulled Sebastian down on top of him, their bodies connecting and legs entangling. When he felt the hot weight of Sebastian’s cock against his own, he bucked his hips and gasped so loudly in Sebastian’s ear that the butler chuckled and bit the boy lightly on the shoulder.

 “Is this everything you wanted so far, bocchan?” Ciel could only thrash about beneath him and gasp his affirmations. Coming to his senses a little, Ciel realised he could feel Sebastian slipping out of his grasp, sliding down his body, leaving a trail of bites and licks as he went. The butler stilled at his destination, propped on his elbows between his master’s milk-white thighs, he grabbed Ciel’s ankles one-by-one and placed the younger man’s legs over his broad shoulders. Ciel’s chest tightened making his heart feel like it was hammering against him all the harder, as he waited in anticipation of what was to come next.

“Sebas…fuck!” The demon chuckled at his master’s feral mouth and nipped at the flesh of his inner-thigh before he laid another tender lick up Ciel’s shaft. Bone-white fingers threaded into his black hair as he licked up and down, open-mouthed and panting, before taking it into his mouth and sucking in earnest on the hot flesh. Sebastian had been known to do some truly wicked things with his mouth and he knew he could have his master begging for him in mere moments, however he did not want the young man’s pleasure to end quite so quickly this time. Just as Ciel began to bow beneath him, his back arching and his moans taking on a rather frantic quality, Sebastian pulled back from his master.

He let the younger man calm himself a little, feeling for his body relax and listening for his harsh pants to become softer and more even. When he was satisfied, Sebastian lifted Ciel’s hips a little further and spread him open in front of him. It struck him for a moment that his first sight of Ciel’s perfect, tight little hole might have been the most arousing thing that he had ever experienced. To thank his master for such a moment Sebastian began licking over the taught muscle, asking with his tongue for it to open up for him. Ciel let out a strangled cry; not even in his many fantasies had he thought about being subject to such actions. It made the demon hum with amusement. He pulled back for a moment, licking the tip of his index finger and stroking it lightly over the twitching hole, watching intently as he did so.

 “So perfect.” He sighed sweetly, as if he were talking directly to it. He chuckled when he realised his master’s thighs were beginning to clamp around his head in an effort to bring himself back into contact with Sebastian’s tongue. “Goodness, bocchan. So eager!”

 “Do it again, Sebastian!” Ciel demanded, feeling the tingle of the cooling saliva between his cheeks.

 “What if I can make you feel even better? What would my master say then?”

“Yes! Yes, just do it!” Ciel growled, exasperated. Sebastian’s expression became fiendish as he moved to kneel where he had been lying just seconds before.

Ciel nearly shouted with frustration at not getting what he wanted but quieted himself just in time for Sebastian to say, “I need you to do something for me…” Ciel nodded mesmerised by the look in his butler’s shining red eyes. “Suck.”

He placed two fingers on his master’s plush lower lip, enjoying the submissive position he had placed him in, then slid the digits into his hot, wet mouth - slowly. To his credit, Ciel began to suck and lick on them almost immediately. It excited Sebastian beyond all measure to think of that same mouth wrapped around his cock, which twitched at the thought causing him to wrap his fist around it and pump it slowly. Upon, noticing what Sebastian was doing to himself so shamelessly in front of him, Ciel moaned around the fingers. “That’s it, bocchan.” The butler encouraged softly.

After enjoying the attention for a while, longer than was necessary to get them ready, Sebastian withdrew the fingers and moved his hand down his master’s body back to where he had started, between his legs. “Please take one of your knees into each hand and pull them up towards your chest.” He said instructionally and then just as Ciel was doing as he asked, in a filthy low purr, he added, “Spread yourself open for me.”

The boy bit his lip, looking positively sinful and Sebastian watched his face carefully and he began to stroke at his entrance again. He massaged and rubbed firmly until he felt the ring begin to give way to the tip of his finger and then he pushed slowly inside. Ciel’s face tightened suddenly. “Is it painful, master?”

 “No, Sebastian. No, not painful. Just strange, that’s all.” He answered, trying to sound reassuring and mature.

“Please let me know if it gets too much.” Ciel nodded and Sebastian pushed the finger in further, feeling the young man’s body give way to him. He moved carefully in and out, twisting and testing the give of the tight muscle. When he extracted his finger, Ciel’s head lifted immediately from the bed to watch what he would do next. Smiling lasciviously, Sebastian lifted the same two fingers as before to his own mouth and re-coated them in saliva. Ciel looked away, feeling as through he should be disgusted by the action; although he suspected that the heavy jerk of his cock against his belly gave away the fact that he found the sight of Sebastian doing such a thing positively delicious.

The demon now repeated the same actions as before, this time sliding two fingers in and out of his master, pausing occasionally to twist them and stroke around his hot inner-walls. He gazed intently down at the young man’s face wanting to enjoy what was about to happen next. Sebastian turned his fingers, still inside the snug passage, and hooked them up towards Ciel’s belly-button. It wouldn’t have mattered even if the butler hadn’t known what he was feeling for, the boy’s reaction was indication enough he had found it. Ciel’s eyes flew open and he looked at Sebastian with such an expression you’d think he’d just revealed to him the most precious and vital secret he’d ever learned. Sebastian merely licked his lips in return.

He began a vicious assault on that sweet little spot that had his master writhing and bucking and crying out, completely at his mercy. “Does this feel good, bocchan? Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes.” Ciel replied weakly at first and then getting louder and ending in a shout, “Yes, yes, oh god, yes!”

“For me to do these terrible, obscene things to you and make you moan and sweat?”

“Ah! Yes!”

Sebastian drew back slightly, allowing the young man to regain his sense again slightly.

“I want you, master.”

For all his coming undone, Ciel still managed a taunting reply of, “Ask me nicely then, Sebastian.”

The demon brush up against the boys prostate lightly again with his fingers before conceding. “Please, my master, may I take you.”

“Yes, Sebastian.”

Sebastian had not lied when he had said he would not hurt Ciel and knowing that saliva would not do the job for this first time, he reached out to the bedside table for some oil he had placed there earlier. Ciel watched, panting and nervous, as his butler coated his thick, hard cock with the oil making it shine in the dim light of the room. Sebastian leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s mouth, meant to reassure and thank him. Then he leaned back and lined himself up with his master’s entrance. He pushed forward slowly, feeling resistance at first.

“Relax, master.” Ciel nodded, trying to force his mind into his body and will himself to unwind. When Ciel grit his teeth in pain, Sebastian pulled out again, stilled for a few moments and then pushed back in. He repeated his, making a little more progress each time. Eventually, the discomfort eased from Ciel’s face and he began to pulse his hips up and down slightly. His butler, meanwhile, was in ecstasy held by the snug heat of his master.

 “Ciel.” Sebastian breathed rapturously. The boy’s eyes gleamed and a smile crept across his beautiful face.

“It’s ok, Sebastian…you can move now.” Ciel encouraged, reaching up to caress his butler’s shoulder sweetly.

 “Yes, master.” Sebastian replied, drawing back and then sliding his cock home again. Ciel moaned softly, his eyes sliding closed. The butler took the moment of unwatched freedom to look down and marvel at how his master’s hole, that had resisted him so at first, now sucked him back in greedily. Feeling the young man’s body start to accommodate him, Sebastian began to thrust a little faster, a little deeper.

“Tha…that feels good, Sebastian.” Ciel panted, gripping the butler’s wrists where they sat about his hips. Sebastian shifted slightly, placing a hand underneath the small of the boy’s back and pulling, angling him to his wishes.

Ciel thrashed his head from side to side and then threw it back with a loud moan, his hair flipping back off of his face and his sweat anointing the air in crystal beads.

“Sebastian!” The demon started rutting hard into his master, his sharp teeth bared and his eyes dark and carnal. His fingernails dug into the soft flesh of the man beneath him, slipping over sweat-slick skin. “Yes! Sebastian! Don’t stop…don’t come until I tell you to!” The wanton cries and demands of his master surprised and excited the butler.

 “Put your hands above you head, hold the headboard.” He growled and Ciel complied immediately, believing in the pleasure Sebastian could deliver him with every inch of his body. The butler gripped the young man’s hips hard and lifted his narrow hips, sitting him hard onto his lap, hammering up into him, determined to sear this night into Ciel’s brain until the end of his life.

 “Oh god, Sebas…Sebastian! Ciel’s fingers scrabbled for a hold on his butler’s shoulders before giving up and winding them painfully hard into his hair. “T…touch me…I think I’m going to…”

 “Yes, Ciel.” Sebastian groaned into the delicate shell of the boy’s ear, taking his leaking cock into his large fist. Ciel’s legs clamped tight around the demon’s torso and his back arched, neck pale and exposed in the throes of his orgasm. A ragged, sobbing wail burst from his slack, open mouth and he came in hot spurts between them.

Sebastian continued to move in and out of his master’s tight heat, as Ciel whimpered.

“Please.” Ciel had gone limp and pliant in his arms, forehead resting on his shoulder.

“What do you want?” The boy whispered. The younger man lifted his head and placed a hot, damp hand on each of his butler’s broad shoulders. Ciel looked into his demon’s eyes. Sebastian looked like sex personified; his eyes desperate and shining, his hair damp and wild and his sharp teeth visible along the line of his handsome lips.

“Please!”

“Sebastian. I want you to come for me.” Ciel ordered. “Now, say it!”

“Ah! Yes, my lord!”

The pair clung to each other, pillowed on all sides by the sounds of their panting in the air. Ciel nuzzled softly into Sebastian’s face like a cat and the demon responded by pressing kisses all over his master’s cheeks and nose and, finally, mouth.

“Stay with me.”

“I will stay with you, bocchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Cosmacfoxdust on tumblr - come say hello!


End file.
